pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Scraggy
This Scraggy is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It is the fifth Pokémon obtained by Ash during his travels in Unova having been hatched from an egg. Personality Scraggy after being hatched from an egg from his debut, is a curious and shy Pokémon. He also shows his mean streak when trying to use both Leer and Headbutt. Because he is newly hatched, Scraggy appears as weak and defenseless when he uses both of his attacks to hit Pikachu, but when the latter hits him with a weak Thunderbolt, he was knocked down due to his weak defense. When Ash introduces Scragy to his other Pokémon, the latter does a weak Headbutt as his introduction making other Pokémon such as Oshawott to get mad while Snivy tries to shove him off with her Vine Whip in a feminine way so that he would calm him down from not getting Headbutt. When using the most Headbutts, he becomes dizzy. Scraggy finally became friends with Ash's Pikachu, Pidove, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig after they saved him from a bunch of wild Galvantula until he gains a heated rivalry with Iris' Axew which leads them to battle but ends up in a draw. He makes friends with wild Pokémon such as the male Cottonee to help their love problem with his female counterpart especially negotiations with other Pokémon. In Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, Scraggy and Axew became best of friends much like the friendly relationship between Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup but when they battle is more of a friendly rivalry. In Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!, Scraggy also befriends a wild Scrafty due to its evolutionary relation while he was with Meowth during the negotiation and it becomes his mentor which he taught to learn High Jump Kick as he successfully learned this move when he subdues the wild Mandibuzz to leave Scrafty's old home. In battles, Scraggy is shown to be extremely confident about himself. Biography As an egg In Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!, as a parting gift from the Day Care Owner, Ash was given a Pokémon egg. It later hatched into a Scraggy in Scraggy—Hatched to be Wild!, after Iris' Axew accidentally knocked its egg down a hill. Scraggy was shown to be very aggressive, headbutting the gang's Pokémon when they were called out to greet him. However, his attacks were not very strong, due to the fact that he was newly hatched. As Scraggy Later on, Scraggy wandered off and began Headbutting a tree, which turned out to be home to several wild Galvantula. He was quickly paralyzed by the Galvantula. With no Pokémon Centers nearby, Iris made a herbal remedy in order to cure the paralysis. The following day, Scraggy went to get revenge on the Galvantula, but was outmatched by them and was rescued by Ash and his other Pokémon. Seeing their act of heroics, Scraggy began to trust his teammates and his new Trainer. Shortly after, Cilan suggested that Scraggy battle Axew, as they were both equals in terms of strength. The battle ended when both Pokémon were knocked out. After the battle, Scraggy happily went into its Poké Ball. Scraggy and Axew had a second battle in Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!, which ended after Axew attempted (and failed) to use Dragon Rage. Their battle had the same result as the first. However, their latest battle ended in a loss for Scraggy after it was hit by a perfect Dragon Rage from Axew. In Cottonee in Love!, Scraggy met a wild Cottonee and attempted to battle it, but Scraggy was distracted by the Cottonee's Cotton Spore. After the Cottonee was rejected by another Cottonee it was trying to impress, Scraggy became friends with it. In order to prove to the Cottonee's love interest that it was a strong battler, Scraggy trained with it and refused to return to its Poké Ball because it still wanted to help. At the end of the episode, as Scraggy's friend and its love interest floated away, Scraggy ran after them waving goodbye. Scraggy's aggressive personality got him into trouble in Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!. He had attacked a group of wild Foongus and they retaliated with Poison Powder, poisoning some of the gang's Pokémon. In Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!, he helps Meowth negotiate with a wild Scrafty, its evolved form in order to rescue Axew (which he had stolen earlier). The Scrafty taught Scraggy to use Hi Jump Kick. After Axew was rescued, Scraggy helped the Scrafty to get rid of a Mandibuzz, (who had driven Scrafty away from its home) by using its newly learned Hi Jump Kick to subdue it. He fought with Axew again in Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita! where they both were equally matched. But the battle ended in a tie and allowed them both to run off to play until they run into a Gothita which fell for Scraggy. The Gothita's trainer requested a battle for Scraggy, Ash accepted. When he won the battle with his Tepig, they stayed for the night in a cabin. In the middle of the night, Scraggy went off with Gothita while Axew ran to get him back. When they faced a wild Garbodor, Scraggy did all his best until Snivy showed up to take it down. Scraggy was happy the next day when Gothita left angrily thanks to Snivy. Known moves Using Leer Ash_Scraggy_Headbutt.png Using Headbutt Ash_Scraggy_Hi_Jump_Kick.png Using High Jump Kick Ash Scraggy Focus Blast.png Using Focus Blast | Leer; normal; BW017: Scraggy—Hatched to be Wild! Headbutt; normal; BW017: Scraggy—Hatched to be Wild! High Jump Kick; fighting; BW045: Meowth's Scrafty Tactics! Focus Blast; fighting; BW072: The Clubsplosion Begins! }} Improvised move *Pants Block Voice actress and actor *Akeno Watanabe (Japanese) *Jason Griffith (English) Trivia *Scraggy is the first -type Pokémon to be owned by a main character. **Interestingly enough, Scraggy actually has yet to learn a Dark-type move. *Headbutting is a gesture of greeting for Scraggy, much like Corphish, whom had a tendency to hit both people and Pokémon with its pincers. *Like Phanpy and Larvitar, Ash's Scraggy was obtained as an egg. *Scraggy's egg was the first Egg owned by a main character, that appeared onscreen, not to be taken from its owner by another person or a Pokémon. *A Japanese event distributed an in-game representation of Ash's Scraggy. It is always male and has Shed Skin as its ability. Gallery Ash Scraggy Egg.png|As an Egg Axew Scraggy playing.png|Scraggy and Axew's brotherly bond. Ash and Scraggy.png|Ash asking Scraggy to join his team. References pl:Scraggy Asha Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Dark-type anime Pokémon Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon